


Going... Down?

by AyameKage



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyameKage/pseuds/AyameKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya gets trapped in an elevator with Grimmjow :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going... Down?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a trade for a lovely friend. Without her, I probably would never have attempted this pairing nor would I have realized how much FUN it was to write them! I really hope you enjoy this Grimmjow/Byakuya fic. It's full of crack! Lovely sinful crack and silliness and smut. Hot smut :P
> 
> Lots of swearing thanks to Grimmjow. Also some really kinky sex... again, thanks to Grimmjow. HA!

 

**Going... Down?**

It was the end of the day just like any other day. And like usual, Byakuya Kuchiki was the last person in the office to call it a day. And so it should be that a man on top of his game, a man that owned this financial firm, owned this skyscraper, owned Kuchiki Enterprises and a handful of banks across Japan, be the final player to leave the field?

Although, many would say it should be the other way around. That this kind of 'player' should have the freedom to come and go as he pleases, right? That  _he_  should be sipping pina colada's, lounging by the pool on the beautiful terrace of his multi-million dollar condominium… being waited upon by gorgeous men and women that not only cleaned his home, but cooked his meals, too. That he should let his board of directors take care of business, because he'd already wiped enough sweat off his brow. Byakuya Kuchiki had long since earned his freedom (if he so wished to pursue it), he'd proven his mettle, and climbed that ladder of success faster than any of his previous predecessors. He should be living like a king!

But not this Kuchiki, even if he did have hired hands to clean his home. And they weren't scantily clad men or women either, as far as he knew. In fact, he'd never even met any of them face to face!

He had too much pride.

He was barely ever home.

He was a workaholic.

Byakuya Kuchiki was a renowned perfectionist, more so now than he ever used to be. He liked things to go his way. If he wasn't around to oversee the daily deals being done by his board, who would? Surely without him something would go wrong, surely a miscalculation would occur and the company's stock would plummet by morning. Certainly, the Fortune 500 Company, a company that his family had perfected and bled for, for all these years, would be ground to dust in less than forty-eight hours.

How could the head of all this responsibility just sit back and sip on pina coladas?

Definitely not this Kuchiki…

But he wasn't always this way.

Rumour has it that Byakuya had lost his shiny outlook on life the day his young wife passed away five years ago. She'd fallen ill; doctors couldn't find a cure or a cause. It was a terribly sad affair. It was in all the papers. However, a few remember a time when this young chief executive officer would call in sick only to show up the next day with a sun-kissed face. Now... they were hardly sure if the CEO bothered to seek out the sunlight at all.

He had grand status, he was a leader, but he was a quiet presence, detached.

The media and public alike called him a 'closed book'. What was  _really_  going on inside the head of Byakuya Kuchiki?

Perhaps no one will ever know. Perhaps, Byakuya just needed some enlightenment.

"Sir?" An orange head poked into Byakuya's modern and spacious office from the doorway.

Okay, so he wasn't the last one in the office yet, but he would be momentarily.

Byakuya was turned away from the door sat in his leather chair behind a large, antique maple desk, staring out the tall panel of windows that overlooked downtown Tokyo. From the 28th floor, it had a perfect view of Rainbow Bridge that joined Odaiba across Tokyo Bay. In about one more hour the sun would set and the bridge would light up, it was kind of majestic. He spent a lot of time checking out this view at night from his office window. It was a nice time to let his mind wander... that's where he found his freedom.

Relentlessly, he swivelled around, placed his hands atop his tidy desk and lifted his steel grey eyes up at his personal assistant. The man was fresh out of college, had a strong head on his shoulders, he was clever and intelligent. And his smarts also showed in the way he dressed, very metropolitan, very sporty.

"What is it, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"I just wanted to let you know before I take off, that everything is locked up. The alarm is set. And to remind you that you have a lunch meeting Monday morning at eleven am with-" Ichigo looked down at a paper in his hand and did a double take, "—with Mr. Aizen Sosuke..." A set of ginger brows knotted together with recognition of the name. "What does  _he_  want?"

Ichigo was a very supportive (perhaps hot-headed) assistant. Byakuya simply replied, "He wants a merger."

Kurosaki's brown eyes widened and he spat, "He wants what?"

Byakuya replied with controlled aloofness, "He hopes to hypnotize me with his charms, to flaunt his prestige by wining and dining me. He will  _never_  play me over nor will he ever get his hands on this company. No need to get all excited."

"That guy is such a snake in the grass," murmured Ichigo under his breath. Everyone knew about the fervent entrepreneur that went by the name Aizen Souske. But then again Byakuya Kuchiki was renowned to be the 'most famous' of all high-ranking Japanese businessmen.

"I'm sure you're right. Well, goodnight Byakuya." Ichigo went to close the door, only he swung it back open a breath later. "I almost forgot we're all hanging out at The Seireitei tonight, including your CFO. It's jazz night. You're welcome to come out and join us. Don't tell me Byakuya Kuchiki doesn't drink beer every now and then?"

A fine eyebrow on Byakuya's handsome face arched slightly over his right eye. "My Chief Financial Officer is a buffoon. I have seen you both drunk once and that was plenty enough for me."

"Renji apologized for puking in your car. He went beer before liquor, everyone  _knows_  its liquor before beer," Ichigo explained logically.

Byakuya looked unimpressed, nor swayed. " _That_  was my Aston Martin Vanquish. I had to have the interior steam cleaned,  _twice_ ," he alleged indignantly. He held up one hand in hopes to end any further conversation. "Please, if you don't mind I have other things to attend to this evening."

"Yeah sure, that's what you say all the time. Name ONE thing you're doing tonight," Ichigo demanded.

Byakuya thought about that. "I...I have to feed my cat."

Ichigo looked dubious, " _Your cat?_ "

"Yes."

"I didn't know you had a pet," Ichigo said incredulously, he was sure his boss was bluffing, "What's its name?"

Byakuya wasn't making this up. About a week ago someone rang his bell, he opened the front door of his condo and found a wicker basket situated on the floor. Inside, on top of a soft blanket the colour of sakura blossoms, was a fluffy kitten in the purest shade of white. Movement caught his eye and Byakuya saw the perpetrator that had conducted this deed. A small girl with short pink hair was peeking at him from around the corner down the hallway.

It was the neighbour's kid.

"Happy Birthday, Bya-boo!" she sang and ran off giggling.

It hadn't been his birthday and this wasn't the first time that little girl had invaded his privacy. Byakuya stared down at the kitten guardedly, its silvery eyes nearly lost in the tufts of downy fur. It made a terribly cute sound. He sighed.

"I named it, Senbonzakura," Byakuya claimed unswervingly.

Kurosaki blinked. "That sure is a big name. Well, I guess you're just going to be a stick in the mud tonight. Are you sure you won't reconsider? It's Friday night."

The stirring of irritation began to simmer just under the surface. Byakuya didn't need to answer any more questions to the likes of this guy! It was none of Ichigo's business what he did afterhours! It wasn't like he had nothing planned, exactly. He  _had_  hoped to indulge in one thing tonight, however, the package that was supposed to show up today, didn't.

Sigh… he asked for so little.

It would seem as if Ichigo's awareness and consideration kicked in just at the right time. "Hey, forget about what I just said. It wasn't my place. You enjoy your night, Byakuya."

With that the assistant closed the door softly and left.

Finally!

Byakuya didn't need people looking out for him, worrying about his state of being. But it was nice even if he would never admit it. Inside he desperately wanted to join his co-workers, his friends, the people that helped him run this company. But he also enjoyed his solitude. He enjoyed the peace and quiet while he mulled over his thoughts, his memories.

No one could hurt him there.

Closing his laptop, Byakuya stood and placed the computer inside his black leather case. He shrugged into his cashmere, coal black Etro suit jacket, with its semi fly front and did up the buttons, smoothing a hand over them when he was finished. Byakuya made sure he always looked sharp.

He could sure use a drink.

Yes, that's what he'd do when he got home. Pour himself a nice Scotch, feed Senbonzakura, play a little Vivaldi, take an extra long hot shower, watch a little gay porn…

A smirk tugged at the corner of his lip. "Oh yes…"

Just then, his phone began to ring. He scowled at the sound of the ring tone. No matter what time of day, his phone was always ringing. Grabbing his case, he walked to the main doors and dug the phone out of his pocket.

"Grandfather"

A voice spoke on the other end.

"No, I haven't forgotten Rukia's birthday. How could you think that?" He paused and listened. "The present—of course I got her what she wanted, two tickets to Disneyland. She will have exclusive use of the company jet." Pause. *sigh* "No way,  _no_ , I do not want to go with her. I thought that friend of hers was going, Inoue what's-her-face?"

Byakuya pushed open the main doors which locked automatically behind him. He headed for the row of stainless steel elevators, phone held to his right ear, case held in the other hand.

"Grandfather, I  _always_  do my best," Byakuya insisted, rolling his eyes. "She doesn't need her brother tagging along, just leave it alone." *another sigh* "Yes, I'm fine. And no, I'm not hiding out in my office." Not today. "Look, I will see you next weekend. I gotta go, I...I have an auction to attend, love you, bye."

He placed the phone back in his pocket and tried to regain his inner calm. Why did his grandfather always manage to make him feel like he was fifteen again? Damn! He pushed the 'down' button for an elevator, just as another one opened up on the right. A ruggedly handsome looking guy with vibrant blue hair, sporting a leather biker jacket and faded blue jeans, with a pair of headphones that were blasting  _so_  loud even Byakuya could hear the noise, emerged. In his hands, he held a small, rectangular box. He glanced both ways, squaring his eyes on Byakuya for a moment before looking the other way.

For a second Byakuya was taken aback by the clear blue eyes this man had laid on him, like two pieces of cerulean blue sky.

_Ding!_

The arrival of his elevator opened right in front of Byakuya and he stepped inside. Whoever that guy was, he obviously had the wrong floor. A slim finger pressed the B1 button which would take him to the parking garage. He preferred to drive himself around. What was the point of owning immaculate, sexy cars if he couldn't use them himself?

The doors began to slide shut. Byakuya closed his eyes and waited calmly.

"Aww shit! Hey! Wait up!"

Byakuya's eyes flashed opened at the hollering and he startled when a hand suddenly slammed against the door sensor violently. The doors yawned opened again and that guy, with short messy hair the same shade as his eyes, glared at him before he sauntered inside the lift.

The man yanked off his earphones, music was no longer blaring out of them. "Didn't ya hear me? I said,  _wait up_ ," he complained and sniffed, "Tch."

The elevator doors closed for good this time. The lift began to descend.

Byakuya cast a cool, side-long glance at the guy who was sneering haughtily and staring at him impatiently. He noticed the man still had that small box in his hands. Hrmph, Byakuya thought, he wasn't about to apologize to this licentious vagrant. He returned his unreadable gaze frontwards once more.

"Oh, I see how it is," muttered the guy. "You're just too damn—"

Suddenly the elevator gave a lurch and pitched a loud and very disturbing grinding noise. It jerked powerfully and then completely stopped. The light fixture above flashed and dulled as if the hydro was about to go out. It did. But a moment later the generator kicked in and the lights came back on.

Both passengers had pressed themselves to the back corners of the elevator, hands grasping the flat dark leathery surface for balance. Their eyes were wide with surprise.

Byakuya composed himself, brushing aside a few locks of long raven hair that had obscured his vision.

"What the fuck was that?" the man in the biker jacket cried.

Byakuya checked the dial on the indicator above the doors. The intricate metal hand was stuck between the 24th and 23rd floor. "It would seem there is a malfunction," he explained.

"No shit," the other man jeered sarcastically.

Ignoring the rude, odious comments, Byakuya opened a tiny compartment under the buttons and extracted the elevator phone. "I'm sure someone is already on their way to rectify the situation," he assured without the least bit of concern on his voice. He put the phone to his ear, expecting to hear a voice on the other end that would explain that help was on the way.

Only it was dead.

Byakuya pushed a few buttons, but it proved useless. No amount of button mashing was going to connect this phone with anyone.

"Let me guess? It doesn't work," spoke the vagrant. He grabbed the phone from Byakuya's hand and banged it viciously against the stainless steel panel. "Sometimes a good bashing will work."

Byakuya stepped back, paying no mind to the telephone abuse and dug out his cell phone instead. The display showed that he had no service inside the cab.  _Isn't this just great,_ he thought dryly.  _Here I am, one of the most powerful men in Japan, and my stupid cell phone doesn't even work inside of an elevator._  Tomorrow, he decided, he'd exchange this useless piece of technology with something that  _did_  work inside of an elevator.

The deviant was still beating the shit out of the elevator phone.

"Are you quite finished?" Byakuya droned.

Those crystal blue eyes landed on the graceful figure dressed to the nines in his designer suit, his elegance personified by his icy grey eyes and silky long black hair, hair that held an explicit promise of pure suppleness. It had deep contrast to the smooth pale skin on Byakuya's striking face.

The phone in the man's hand came to a halt. "Hrmph," he sounded and placed the phone back in its cradle.

"Why don't you do something useful and see if your cell phone has a signal?" suggested the CEO.

The blue-haired man looked taken aback then. "Just  _who_  do you think you're talking to buddy? Where do you get off with that attitude? I'm a working stiff just like yourself," he growled as an evil gleam came to his eye, "What? Don't you like what you see? Am I just a  _weed_  in your cultivated garden?" A salacious grin danced over the vagrant's lips as he used his hands to flaunt cockily over the goods.

Grey eyes narrowed dangerously and landed on those two pieces of sky, then travelled across the fit figure fleetingly. Byakuya noted the fitted black t-shirt under the biker jacket; it had a logo over the right breast, but he couldn't read it since it was partially hidden. His eyes then landed on a silver chain hanging from the other man's neck; where on the end of it was a silver pendant displaying the number 6.

At Byakuya's show of roaming eyes, the man howled with raucous laughter.

Grr. Everything about this guy rubbed Byakuya the wrong way, his cocky smirk, his flashy hair, his spastic ego, his brusque clothing. Most of all, he  _hated_  being made to look like the fool. There was no escaping this guy! Not until someone let them out of this elevator. Chagrin was all over Byakuya's face. And the only place to get a little room, a little space from this annoying guy was by sitting down on the carpeted floor, seems like they'd have to wait anyways.

So Byakuya sat. He sighed again impatiently. He could feel the eyes of the deviant on him from above.

"Anyhow," went the other man, "Why don't  _you_  check out your own cell phone?"

Byakuya didn't even bother to look up at him, because the wild blue-haired man sat down, too. He had his back against the wall, arms resting on top of his knees on the opposite side of him on the left.

"I already have while you were busy 'bashing' in the phone. I have no service," Byakuya said.

What a wise ass. "Well, my cell phone doesn't work in elevators either. Aren't we a lucky bunch?"

Byakuya scoffed and remained silent. He sat with legs crossed and back straight, he closed his eyes. All he had to do was be patient; someone  _had_  to be on their way. In the meantime he just had to wait. He took a deep breath.

Gah! He hated waiting! It was like there were ants crawling underneath his clothes!

A frown came over his delicate features. He remained still but inside he was roaring. There was nothing worse than being trapped! Confined! And he couldn't do a damned thing but wait. Wait inside an elevator with a maniac whose cologne was startlingly... nice.

The young businessman inhaled the scent behind closed eyes, thinking that this fragrance did not match the personality that came with said maniac. It was so captivating, so pure and fresh. Before Byakuya knew it, the scent was calming him down.

Time began to tick, tick, tick away.

Both men sat silently for almost an hour, and still there was no sign of rescue! The waiting began to gnaw on the two men who knew that they could be trapped in here a lot longer than either of them originally thought.

Real concern began to infiltrate Byakuya's mind. What was going on?

The man with blue hair fidgeted a lot, standing and sitting, tapping his foot. He played his music for a little bit, but would turn it off and dig under his nails. He groaned a lot, too.

Byakuya, on the other hand, appeared calm. He sat mostly with his eyes closed thinking about Rukia's upcoming birthday party at the Kuchiki manor where his grandfather lived, trying to keep his mind off being in this current predicament. His grandfather was hosting the event and a lot of family and friends would be there. Personally, Byakuya wasn't looking forward to some big shindig and all the hoopla that went along with these family events. But he really did want his adoptive sister to have the best birthday in the world. Her, being the sister of his late wife, he wanted to give her everything, and being able to almost achieve that brought him some peace. Then his thoughts drifted to Senbonzakura. The poor little beast would be wondering where his master was. He would be hungry, too. Byakuya wondered if he should get the kitten a toy to play with.

"Are you  _actually_  sleeping?" went a disbelieving voice.

Dragged out of his thoughts, Byakuya looked impassively at the man trapped in the elevator with him a few feet away. He said nothing.

"Hrmph, I guess you're not. I just don't get how you can sit there so calmly. What's taking so long? This sucks!"

"What else are we to do?" Byakuya said.

"Maybe we could try and climb out of this thing?" the stranger recommended, his maniacal, cocky look somewhat softened at the moment.

"You mean from the ceiling?" Byakuya questioned.

"They do it in the movies, right?"

Mild beguilement appeared on the CEO's face.  _This_  wasn't exactly a movie, but at this point anything was worth a try. He looked up at the ceiling of the elevator. Under the white grid-like panel, between the set of florescent lights, was an emergency hatch.

Byakuya pushed himself up off the floor and stood, removing his jacket. Underneath he wore a royal blue silk tie over a crisp white dress shirt. He noticed the other man watching him closely. He laid the jacket over his computer case, "I'll give you a lift."

" _You're_ going to give  _me_  a lift?" repeated the other man incredulously. HA!

"Do not underestimate me," warned Byakuya coolly.

"Oh, I see," replied the blue-haired man with a wry grin. "It's just; I wouldn't want to mess up that expensive suit of yours."

"It's only a suit."

At that comment, the other man looked on surprised for a moment. A crooked grin played over his face.

Whatever this guy found so amusing, Byakuya didn't know. But it was beginning to piss him off. Anyways, why was he even letting this guy get under his skin? Byakuya pushed his irritated thoughts aside and laced his fingers together and took a steady stance. "Make this quick," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," taunted the blue-haired guy and placed his black-booted foot gently onto Byakuya's hands. Before he could say 'Go' he was hoisted up quickly. In fact, so quickly that he knocked his head off the ceiling panel.

"Geez, take it easy," advised the guy as he yanked on the ceiling panel. It came off easily enough and was set down against the wall.

"So sorry," Byakuya muttered somewhat mockingly, biting back a smirk of pleasure. This guy deserved a little payback. Heh.

Byakuya was straining a little to hold this guy steady. He wasn't a lightweight and his boot was starting to dig into the heel of his palm. His heart was pumping and he could feel a fine sweat breaking out over his skin. The deviant struggled with the hatch, but pushed it open and poked his head through the man-sized hole.

"Oh shit!"

"What do you see?" asked Byakuya urgently just as the man gave another sharp curse and ducked quickly from the escape hatch, scrambling. The motion caused Byakuya to lose his holding; they staggered unceremoniously and crashed to the floor in a heap.

At the bottom of the elevator was a pile of limbs and biker jacket, blue hair and black, jeans and designer suit and one royal blue silk tie.

They groaned like injured animals.

Byakuya grimaced. That hurt! He felt the heavy weight of the other man on top of him. That guy had fallen on him like a ton of brick.

A crackling zapping sound brought both of their attentions to a cable that was twisting around just above the escape hatch.

"I almost got fried!" wailed the other man.

So it would seem. Byakuya watched the blue sparks of electricity sizzling and sparking at the end of torn cable frantically wriggling above them. Where was rescue?

Realizing that he was still pinned beneath this other man's body, Byakuya tried to push him off. Only, the other man held strong and was watching him intently from above.

"Did I hurt you?" the guy asked him.

"I'm fine. But argh, your knee's pressing right into my..."

Total understanding reflected in the other man's eyes. He moved his knee. "You know, you're a lot stronger than you look," spoke the man, "And you're much prettier up close. Of course, I mean that in a manly sort of way," admiring the way Byakuya's hair fanned around his head. Like a watery pool of spilt ink.

For a moment, Byakuya simply blinked. "Tch, get off of me," he insisted darkly.

But the other guy wasn't going anywhere just yet. There was new intrigue written all over his face. "My name's Grimmjow, what's yours?"

"You're asking me my name while lying on top of me?" Byakuya questioned, perplexed.

"Seems like a good time to me, you know, since we're so up close and personal," Grimmjow said, producing a feral smirk. "Certainly doesn't look like we're getting out of here anytime soon."

Byakuya was startled to discover that his own body reacted at that very instant. There was just something about this guy's voice, the precarious way he was looking at him and the suggestive nature of his words. His movements were rubbing in all the 'right' places. Byakuya was shocked by the reaction, yet somewhat thrilled. Grimmjow was everything contrary of him, a refined beast, were as  _he_  was simply just refined. Byakuya gave the man a solid shove off and returned to his side of the elevator.

"Tch," sounded Grimmjow, but he too, moved away to his side of the elevator once more. "That's fine, you play hard to get. I bet it's not every day a guy like me hits on a guy like you. You probably love it, you liar." He chuckled deviously, those rare blue eyes watching Byakuya, like a cat waiting for the perfect moment to pounce on its prey.

Byakuya merely glared at him, eyes that warned the other man that he was treading into unknown territory. He glared because he couldn't believe this guy managed to get a rise out him, managed to poison his mind and his body with his wanton ways.

Grimmjow wasn't thwarted in the least and winked at Byakuya, chuckling naughtily. He found all this  _very_  entertaining.

Bastard! Byakuya thought. He looked away from the man with blue hair and thumped his head back against the wall behind him tiredly. What a fine mess he was in.

Silence encumbered the lift once more. Grimmjow didn't patronize him any further and when next Byakuya checked his watch, it was nearly nine o'clock! He'd been stuck in this fucking elevator for two and a half hours! He was beginning to get stiff and sore, he had to move. He pushed himself up and stood, enjoying the feel of blood filling his lower extremities. He sighed. All he wanted as a hot shower, his bed, a drink and some food. His stomach gave a noisy complaint.

Grimmjow looked up at him notably, "You hungry? Man... I could eat a whole fucking cow right about now."

As distasteful as that was delivered, Byakuya could wholeheartedly agree.

The other man still sitting on the floor dug into his jacket pocket. He unwrapped what appeared to be a candy bar and broke it in half. "Here, take it or leave it," Grimmjow said, holding out a piece of chocolate, peanut and caramel goodness.

Byakuya eyed the sweet confection warily.

"Fine, if you don't want it… more for me." Grimmjow withdrew his offer.

"Al-right," muttered Byakuya sternly.

Grimmjow smiled victoriously and held out the piece of candy again. This time, Byakuya took it.

They ate their share of chocolaty heaven quickly and silently.

Byakuya felt a bit better.

"So when the hell are you going to tell me your name?" groused Grimmjow, licking his lips free of chocolate aftermath.

The CEO pressed his fingertips into a tense spot on his shoulder. He took a long moment before speaking tiredly, "Byakuya."

Those intense blue eyes stared at the businessman, "Byakuya?" He blinked and picked up the package he'd been carrying around, the smallish brown rectangular box. "Are you Kuchiki Byakuya?" Grimmjow inquired.

Byakuya nodded. "Why?"

"Oh man! This was my last delivery of the day. I almost thought I was done for the day until I noticed this one package—it skidded to the back of the truck. I almost didn't see it," Grimmjow claimed. He shrugged and handed Byakuya the parcel. "Consider it delivered on time."

Hmm, Byakuya thought, how interesting that this guy didn't seem to connect his name to fame and fortune like almost everyone he knew. Perhaps Grimmjow didn't follow the world of business. And he was a delivery man... But never mind that.

Byakuya was too busy feeling elation as he looked at the parcel that was intended for him. He'd waited two whole weeks for this! He took a deep breath and tore into the box. From a thin layer of bubble wrap, he extracted a DVD. A rare glint of delight lit up in Byakuya's grey eyes.

Grimmjow was watching this spectacle and stood up. "What's with that look? What was in the box?"

Only Byakuya turned away, securing the DVD to his chest. "It's none of your concern," he offered in his banausic, humdrum tone.

This only made Grimmjow even more curious! He bet anything it was something really kinky, maybe it was illegal! Since he played by no one's rules but his own he shamelessly snaked his arms around Byakuya's fine form from behind, eliciting a gasp from the other man and snatched the DVD from his fingers.

Byakuya spun on Grimmjow, anger flaring his nostrils, "Where is your pride?"

"Pride is for suckers," Grimmjow replied brashly and looked at the title of the DVD in his hands. The haughtiness on his face vanished instantly, " _Adventures of the Seaweed Ambassador_ Season 2 _?"_  His eyes flashed up at Byakuya and he shook the DVD in his face. "THIS is what I got trapped in an elevator for?"

Byakuya simply regarded Grimmjow with pure distain.

Grimmjow began to laugh. "This is rich! HAHAHAHA! You watch kiddie shows! A snobby businessman like you! Waa-ha-ha-ha! That's hilarious!"

The CEO took back his prized DVD and commented, "An arbitrator of others and not of one's own self," he muttered and added evenly, "Don't knock it until you've tried it."

"You're so fucking adorable! Man, just when you think you know someone!" blasted Grimmjow, clearly tickled by this discovery. Just as quickly as he got worked up, he just as suddenly went dead silent, a serious look overcoming his face.

Byakuya actually took a step back, his back met up with the wall.

Grimmjow smirked and swiftly moved in closer, slamming a palm right next to Byakuya's head on the wall behind him. He leaned in, his face an inch from Byakuya's, lips dangerously close.

"I wanna  _fuck_  you."

Grey eyes widened with surprise. Byakuya swallowed hard.

"You can't deny it," Grimmjow practically purred, "You wanna be fucked, don't you?"

Byakuya could not deny it!

A raging desire to unleash the building tension inside of him, wanted out! Maybe it was the stress of being caged in this elevator, maybe it was something that had been building for years, or maybe it was because this Grimmjow character was just downright sexy. Byakuya could sense the sexual heat that was strong in the air; his body yearned to be touched. It yearned to have this lewd uncouth fiend unravel and extract his own inner beast. Like polar opposites, Byakuya was undeniably attracted to this kind of recklessness, this blatant disregard for rules and order. This guy was everything he could never be. And he  _liked_  it.

Byakuya set sultry grey eyes on Grimmjow's.

It was a look that set Grimmjow on fire! His cock twitched, it ached, and it throbbed  _so_  hard, it hurt. A lusty growl rumbled deep in his throat and he ran the flat of his palm over Byakuya's front, over the crisp white shirt and silky tie, capturing the definitions of his physique beneath it. And he watched the reactions on Byakuya's face—those eyes smouldering hotter with his every touch.

A soft moan passed Byakuya's lips when that hand brushed over his swollen arousal.

The head of untamed blue hair moved in and Grimmjow savagely laved his tongue up and along Byakuya's long neck, wet and hot right over a pulsing vein.

"You taste so damn good," Grimmjow declared, drawing his teeth over tender skin, liberally suckling at Byakuya's throat and under his jaw. Grimmjow was sure to mark his territory, leaving a few nice bruises for Byakuya to remember.

Dropping his head back, Byakuya exposed more of his throat to the predator sending quivers throughout his body. The man palmed over his cock, grabbing a handful; Byakuya clutched his DVD harder and sucked air over his teeth.

"Mmm, why didn't we think of this in the first place?" murmured Grimmjow, facing the handsome businessman once more, "Such a freakin' waste of time."

Byakuya closed his eyes when Grimmjow pressed his lips to his. He shuddered from head to toe, dropping the DVD to the floor like yesterday's newspaper. Instead he grabbed the other man by the leather jacket and crushed his mouth against him heatedly.

Grimmjow moaned in response, pressing himself against Byakuya even harder. His hand slid right into the front of Byakuya's pants and fondling his stiff cock urgently, his fingers groping at his balls.

A sound akin to a whimper came from Byakuya.

As the imperial Byakuya came undone, Grimmjow deepened their kiss, sliding his tongue into the most delicious mouth he'd ever tasted. For a moment he pulled away only to stare at those smoky grey eyes, lips parted and wet. Byakuya was panting softly.

Grimmjow nearly came in his pants.

He forcibly turned Byakuya around, sliding up behind the raven-haired man, grinding himself against his rear, pinning him against the wall. He whispered in Byakuya's ear, "I'm gonna make you whine and moan like a little bitch." With that Grimmjow masterfully undid Byakuya's belt and yanked down his pants and undergarments roughly.

It was clear who was in charge at this very moment and Byakuya couldn't give two shits! All he knew was that if he didn't get off, he was going to lose his mind.

A hard slap landed on his rear. Byakuya gave no reaction.

"What a fuckable ass," muttered Grimmjow as he undid his own pants and released his own burden. He stroked his length that was all sprung out before him, fully erect and hard as a rock.

Byakuya felt the heat of the hardened flesh pressed up against his backside while a wet finger was unabashedly prodded around his entrance, then slipped inside. He grunted and clenched his jaw.

"Never did this before... have you?" asked the blue-haired man next to Byakuya's ear.

Byakuya demanded, "Just shut up and get on with it."

Grimmjow merely simpered.

The wet finger was thrust harder into Byakuya's tight ass, strumming and playing him like a fine instrument. He grunted and moaned softly, feeling the building pressure growing inside of him as his prostate was blissfully stroked. The burning desire to let go was still raging strong within.

And Grimmjow knew this, knew it like an instinct. Byakuya's heat was all over his finger, but he wanted that sinful heat wrapped around his cock. He removed his finger and spit generously into his hand, wetting his length until it dripped with moisture. He pushed Byakuya's shirt up with one hand, and without any warning, he squeezed the tip of his cock into the sweetest ass he'd ever taken.

"Oh  _fuck_ ," hissed Grimmjow, pressing up fully behind Byakuya, his height gaining leverage on the other man, keeping him pinned against the wall.

Byakuya squeezed his eyes shut. His body was so turned on that the intrusion was actually welcome. His muscles were relaxed, he knew how this worked. And when Grimmjow began to thrust, drawing his flesh over that sweet spot, his eyes misted with exquisite ecstasy.

Pants bunched around at their ankles, against the elevator wall, Grimmjow took Byakuya hard and forcefully, sparing no remorse.

"You like that?" Grimmjow said enjoying the dirty talk, "Uhn... like the feel of my dick inside of you."

Oh yeah...

Sounds of heavy breathing and grunting filled the elevator which rocked noticeably around them. Byakuya's nails scratched over the leathery surface of the elevator, eyes fluttering, and his mouth agape as he swirled in the abyss.

Thrust!

"Ah!"

Thrust!

"Unn!"

_Thrust!_

"Byakuya..."

They fucked like animals, wild and untamed. Cheeks flushed with effort, Grimmjow lowered his hands to Byakuya's lean hips and pounded into him even harder, flesh slamming against flesh.

A shuddering moan passed Byakuya's lips and he came, he came  _hard_. He came all over the wall and the floor, even his shoes. His body trembled, he'd never felt more free in his life.

A triumphant sneer graced Grimmjow's face as Byakuya came, but didn't let up his pace. He too, was so very close to climax. He banged into the CEO fitfully, landing his final deep thrusts. When he felt the rage about to unleash, he pulled out and grabbed Byakuya by his soft hair in a fist.

"Get on your knees... I wanna come all over that pretty face," he demanded rakishly.

Byakuya winced and was forced down to his knees. Somehow he found this extremely kinky command only heightened the experience. And never before in front of any man, he rest on his knees, casting his cool grey eyes on the man in front of him, watching as he pumped his cock in front of his face.

"Oh y-yes," the words staggered out of Grimmjow's mouth, "Take it all bitch." Amidst the guttural groans of release, Grimmjow cast pearly laces of hot semen spurting across Byakuya's face.

Being sure to close his eyes, Byakuya felt the warm splashes of fluid landing on his face. It even dripped off his chin.

Panting with ultimate satisfaction, Grimmjow ordered vulgarly, "Lick it."

A devilish smirk threatened to tug at the corner of Byakuya's mouth. Tentatively, though, he licked around his mouth, instantly tasting the bitter spunk on his tongue.

For Grimmjow it was the sexiest thing ever.

Digging a blue handkerchief out of his pocket, Grimmjow tossed it shamelessly on Byakuya's face. "Maybe you should clean that shit off."

Scoffing, Byakuya did just that. Ugh, he  _really_  wanted a shower now.

After their completely uninterrupted romp in the elevator and after both men fixed their clothes, they remembered they were still stuck in this god dammed thing.

"I really need to take a piss now," groused Grimmjow.

"Please refrain from speaking of that," Byakuya insisted.

"But I really—"

"—be quiet."

Grr.

Grimmjow might have gotten away with domination whilst screwing him, but he could think again if Byakuya would let him have such control whilst not.

A good half an hour later there was an odd noise coming from somewhere outside the lift. It took a moment to realize it was a voice, asking if they were alright.

"Fuckin' peachy!" hollered Grimmjow sardonically.

Byakuya picked up his DVD and looked utterly relieved.

The voices grew louder and there were new sounds of groaning machinery. The elevator shifted a little bit. And before Byakuya and Grimmjow's eyes, the doors of their elevator were pried open about a foot. Passed the dusty column of the shaft, higher up on a ledge, two faces peered at them from the 24th floor.

"You gentlemen alright in there?" asked a fireman, "Do either of you need medical assistance?"

Byakuya glanced over at Grimmjow, and then back at the emergency support, "No. Just get us out of here."

Within minutes the two men were freed from the elevator and gratefully sucked in the fresher air. Around them were a slew of emergency workers and elevator mechanics. Everyone fawned over them, asking if they were alright, and that they don't understand exactly what happened but... they were working on it.

Byakuya barely paid any of it any mind. All he wanted was to get the hell out of this building and be anywhere but here. Grimmjow told the elevator guys that they'd be talking to his lawyers and ran after Byakuya who he noticed was headed for the stairs.

"So, where you going now?" asked Grimmjow, tagging along.

"Home," Byakuya replied shortly.

"Does 'home' have a nice shower?"

Byakuya slowed his decent down the stairs for a moment. "It does," he answered evenly.

Grimmjow grinned, "And does 'home' like strays?"

"Well, I do have a cat." Byakuya wasn't sure if that counted.

" _You_   _do_? Well, what do you know?" The man with blue hair chuckled. He sounded so astonished. "I like cats."

Carefully, Byakuya extracted something from his case. He stopped and looked at the man next to him. He held up his DVD. "On one condition," he spoke earnestly, "You have to watch this with me."

"You can't be serious!"

Returning the DVD to his case, Byakuya gave Grimmjow a pitying look.

"Do you always get your way?" wondered Grimmjow.

Byakuya continued down the stairs again. "Most of the time," he stated.

Grimmjow wore a spry expression. "Alright then... I'm game. I'll watch your stupid video."

"That's good to hear," Byakuya claimed condescendingly, "Also, don't try and steal anything or I'll simply hand you over to authorities."

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks, staring at the back of Byakuya's head. He frowned with irritation, "Why you stuck up—"

"—here's my card," the CEO interrupted, "GPS the address and try to keep up to my car."

Byakuya smirked wickedly.

**FIN**


End file.
